Loan of a friend to another
by Syann
Summary: -Two shot- J’ai trahi mon mari… Je l’ai trompé avec son meilleur ami… Je ne voulais pas, et pourtant c'est arrivé... Ceci est bien une fic RWHG malgré les apparences !
1. Prologue

_**Loan of a friend to another**_

**Prologue**

J'ai trahi mon mari… Je l'ai trompé avec son meilleur ami… Pourquoi, me direz-vous ? Pourquoi, alors que j'avais tout pour être heureuse ? Pourquoi, alors que j'aimais sincèrement mon mari ?...

Je jure que je ne l'ai pas voulu… Si tout à commencer, c'était pour réparer la légère fissure qui s'était installée sournoisement dans notre couple.

Quelle fissure pourrait justifier une telle trahison ? Je sais que vous me regardez de haut… Mais sur mes genoux se trouve la raison de ma confession… Non pas pour mon mari, mais à vos regards hostiles… Je ne les supporte plus…

Je ne voulais pas, et pourtant c'est arrivé…

* * *

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau one-shot : je ne vous dis pas ce qui m'a inspiré ou bien vous connaitrez l'intrigue avant même d'avoir lue l'histoire ! Tout ça ce sera pour la prochaine fois ! (c'est à dire dans une semaine, puisque pas de connection Internet possible avant là...).  
__Dîtes-moi quand même si vous avez une idée, ou même une review pour n'importe quoi, ça fait toujours plaisir !  
Bisous, Syan_


	2. Chapitre unique

_Et voilà la suite promise, avec un peu 'beaucoup' de retard... Désolée... Mais l'essentiel c'est de l'avoir, nan ? Et puis comme promis, petite explication sur mon inspiration : je zappais tranquillement quand je me suis arrêtée sur 'Un long dimanche de fiançailles' ! Je n'ai regardé qu'un extrait mais ça a tout de suite fait tilt ! Je me suis précipitée dans ma biblio pour récupérer le livre que je n'avais jamais lu ! Donc histoire largement mais librement inspirée du chapitre 'La femme prêtée'._

_Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_

**Loan of a friend to another, **chapitre unique.

Assise dans le bureau du médicomage, je triturais nerveusement le bout de mes gants… Mon mari s'en aperçut et posa sa main sur la mienne dans l'espoir de m'apaiser.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Herm' chérie, nous aurons les résultats dans quelques minutes.

- Mais Harry… Et si… Et si les tests se révélaient négatifs ?

- Ils ne le seront pas, tout ira bien.

Il avait dit cela avec un sourire bienveillant, avec une telle expression de confiance sur son visage que cela me fit relâcher mon souffle… Depuis quand avais-je cessé de respirer ?...

L'instant d'après, le médicomage était de retour, avec dans ses mains la feuille de papier qui déciderait du sort de notre couple… L'avenir ne devrait pas se résumer à un mot, un test, un résultat…

Je crois que j'ai compris dès qu'il a levé les yeux vers nous…

« J'ai ici les résultats vous concernant Mr et Mrs Potter… Je pense qu'il vaut mieux aller tout de suite à l'essentiel… »

Je le savais déjà depuis longtemps… Mais je crois qu'on ne peut pas se préparer à ce genre de nouvelles… Jamais…

« Les résultats sont négatifs… Je suis désolé, mais vous ne pouvez pas avoir d'enfants… »

Sans même m'en rendre compte, les larmes avaient rapidement inondées mes joues… Harry passa un bras autour de moi et me rapprocha dans une étreinte protectrice… Il demanda alors d'une voix que je ne reconnus pas.

- Et quelles sont les causes de… de notre stérilité ?

- Et bien… Il faut savoir que la fertilité est une notion liée à un couple Mr Potter, et non à un patient ou une patiente…

- J'ai besoin de savoir…

- C'est principalement de votre côté Mr Potter puisque Mrs Potter est en mesure d'enfanter normalement… Je suis sincèrement désolé… Nous avons pensé à… à ce que vous avez subi enfant Mr Potter…

Je ne me souviens plus de la conversation… Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'encore une fois Voldemort nous avait dérobé une part de notre bonheur… Même au-delà de sa mort, il pourrissait notre vie déjà trop marquée par la souffrance d'une guerre, par les visions de vies volées et surtout les cauchemars…

J'aurais voulu n'avoir jamais été sorcière… Ou alors ne pas naître d'une lignée moldue… Pourquoi renier mes origines ? C'est ce que vous vous demandez, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, je sais qu'il existe des moyens médicaux chez les moldus pour résoudre ce genre de problèmes… Mais pas chez les sorciers… En utilisant les miracles de la science, notre enfant aurait porté sur lui la honte… Et quel genre de mère serais-je pour infliger ça à mon enfant ?

Je hais ce monde figé dans ses conventions !... Je me suis vidée de toutes mes larmes… Et puis la douleur est devenue trop forte… J'ai vu mon mari dépérir… La culpabilité se lisait sur son visage… J'avais mal à en hurler, mais je me suis tue…

Je crois qu'avec le temps, je me suis faite à l'idée de ne pas tomber enceinte… Résignée serait plus juste… Mais pas une seule seconde je n'en ai voulu à Harry…

Je suppose que l'idée est venue d'elle-même… Elle s'est imposée en moi quand mon besoin d'avoir un être à moi est devenu insupportable… Adopter, ça, même le monde sorcier ne pouvait s'y opposer…

Il a rejeté l'idée en bloc… Encore des cris, encore des larmes… Et puis le silence buté de Harry…

« Un enfant qui ait tes yeux, ta bouche, ton intelligence, ta douceur ! C'est ça que je veux Herm' ! Je veux qu'il soit une partie de toi, tu comprends ? Même si je n'en suis pas le père biologique, je veux voir ton ventre s'arrondir… »

Je savais qu'il finirait par céder… Ce n'était qu'une question de temps… Et puis, je pensais qu'avec l'aide de Ron, je finirais par le faire changer d'avis…

Mais la suite fut toute autre… Je n'avais pas imaginé une seule seconde que s'il souriait lorsque Ron et moi tentions de le convaincre, cela avait une autre signification que celle que je lui donnais. Le réconfort que nous lui apportions, il me le dévoila un soir… Le sommeil me gagnait quand il lâcha la bombe…

« Je sais comment te donner un enfant Herm'… Il faut juste un autre… »

J'attendais la suite, trop horrifié pour réagir…

« Quelqu'un de grand, de fort, de courageux ! Le mélange avec toi ne pourra être que parfait ! »

Je me suis levée lentement et j'ai avancé en courant vers la salle de bain, une subite envie de vomir s'étant emparée de moi… Et il a achevé de me tuer…

« Quelqu'un comme Ron »

J'avais crû qu'il se lasserait, qu'il se rendrait compte de la folie de sa demande… Mais non… Chaque jour un peu plus il insistait…

« Mais Herm'… Si c'est moi qui te le demande, alors tu ne me trompes pas ! Je ne pourrais pas être jaloux puisque c'est ma propre idée. Et puis c'est avec Ron, je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas meilleur choix ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il était un inconnu… »

J'étais harcelée à longueur de journée tout comme Ron… Le plus étonnant je crois, c'est que si au début mon meilleur ami était aussi virulent que moi, il a fini par abandonner… Il connaissait mon désir d'enfant, et nous voir heureux Harry et moi, était son plus grand bonheur, me disait-il souvent…

C'est Harry qui avait tout organisé… Une semaine en Russie… Il était le meilleur des Aurors, et surtout, il était Le Survivant, Le Vainqueur, et comme il le rajoutait parfois lui-même, L'Assassin… Il était évidemment le seul pour cette mission…

Je n'ai même pas été surprise de voir Ron arriver à la maison avec un petit sac de voyage. Son air résigné me disait tout, plus encore que le visage réjoui de Harry… Il a simplement expliqué qu'il serait plus rassuré de savoir Ron à mes côtés…

Lorsque la porte s'est refermée sur Harry, il m'a fallu plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir réagir… La douce pression de Ron sur mon épaule m'a ranimée si je me souviens bien… Machinalement, je lui ai demandé de me suivre jusqu'à la chambre d'amis pour qu'il s'installe… J'ai clairement vu son regard déçu… Je sais que je ne l'ai pas inventé… Mais c'est du meilleur ami de mon mari qu'on parle… Ce n'était pas possible…

Et de manière toute aussi mécanique, je suis allée préparer le dîner… Je ne suis pas une fée des fourneaux, et je crois que je ne le serais jamais… Heureusement pour moi, je suis une sorcière !

Quand Ron s'est installé en me souriant, j'ai eu l'impression de me détendre… Pourtant, la première bouchée de ragoût m'a tout de suite donné envie de vomir… Aussi, j'ai attendu qu'il finisse… Je n'ai aucun souvenir de Ron avec l'appétit lui faisant défaut (bien entendu, le quidditch ne compte pas), et ce soir là, cela n'a évidemment pas dérogé à la règle… Bêtement, j'ai pensé 'enfin quelque chose de normal'…

La suite, je voudrais ne pas la raconter, mais je vais le faire… A vous, je peux le dire puisque je ne vous connais pas, et surtout, je ne vous reverrais jamais… Ma conscience y trouvera peut être son compte…

Pour terminer le repas, je lui ai proposé du vin… Naïf espoir de nous enivrer… Mais il a refusé…

« Je ne dors pas bien après Mione »

Mione… Il n'y a que lui pour rendre mon prénom aussi doux… C'est le surnom que je préfère je crois… Herm' ressemble à un son inarticulé, un bruit qui indique la gêne, quelque chose d'agressif…

Puis il s'est levé tranquillement et a déposé ses lèvres sur mon front…

« Je vais me coucher Mione. C'est mieux comme ça, non ? Il suffira de lui dire que nous l'avons fait… Sa conscience sera tranquille, et toi, tu pourras toujours te regarder en face Mione »

Mon regard fuyant lui donne envie de se justifier.

« Je sais bien que tu es malade à l'idée de le tromper… Allez, bonne nuit Mione. »

Il me sourit et part en direction du couloir… Cette phrase… Ca veut dire que lui… En une seconde, j'ai pris ma décision… Peut-être qu'elle est déjà prise depuis longtemps…

J'ai déboutonné ma robe, et l'ai laissée glisser le long de mes jambes… Le froissement du tissu a arrêté Ron dans son mouvement… Il n'a pas osé se retourner et soudain, je ne sais plus si j'ai raison…

Je suis restée là, les yeux fermés quand j'ai enfin senti son souffle chaud sur mon épaule… Un frisson m'a parcourue… Ses lèvres ont effleuré les miennes timidement, conscientes du tabou qui venait d'être franchi. Et contrairement à tous les scénarios que j'avais pu imaginer, j'ai refermé mes bras autour de son cou, et me suis abandonnée à sa solide étreinte, un feu nouveau s'embrasant en moi…

- Où ?

- Dans ta chambre.

J'avais répondu entre deux baisers… La seule pièce qui ne me ferait pas penser à Harry, et c'était plus que vital à ce moment précis…

Avec délicatesse, Ron m'a allongée puis il a retiré les derniers morceaux de tissus qui bloquaient sa contemplation… Je sais, vous pensez que le terme est exagéré, pourtant il m'a regardé comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait auparavant…

Puis ses mains ont parcouru mon corps, à la découverte de tous ces reliefs qui lui étaient interdits… Mon souffle s'est accéléré… Les savantes arabesques tracées sur ma peau me laissaient de brûlantes marques… C'est ce sentiment qui m'a quelque peu réveillé… Je ne devais pas ressentir tout ça… Pas avec Ron…

Alors pour me rendre maîtresse de la situation, j'ai inversé les rôles et lui ai retiré ses vêtements…

Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, mais pas à ça… Pas à un corps musclé, pas à un corps beau à regarder, pas à un corps que je voulais touché…

Pourtant, là aussi, j'ai senti la situation m'échapper… Cette chaleur dans mon ventre m'était inconnue… J'ai aimé le voir s'abandonner à mes caresses et l'entendre gémir…

Et j'ai cessé de penser…

Ron a parcouru mon corps de sa bouche avec une lenteur insupportable… Je crois qu'il m'a ouvert les yeux en soufflant… Un sourire amusé a éclairé son visage quand il a aperçu la moue de déception qui barrait le mien à l'arrêt de sa douce torture…

Sa main est retournée sur un de mes seins, tandis que l'autre fourrageait avec un plaisir évident dans mes cheveux… Sa bouche musardait sur mon cou, et sa langue me chatouillait avec délice… Je suis restée passive, trop à la découverte de ces sensations nouvelles… Seuls mes ongles effleuraient délicatement son dos, déclanchant des vagues de frissons…

« C'est le point de non-retour Mione »

J'aime sa voix rauque… Je n'ai pas répondu, je me suis contentée de le guider vers la moiteur à l'intérieur de mes cuisses… J'aime son regard surpris… Et il m'empale avec douceur…

A chaque fois que son mouvement s'est intensifié, mon propre plaisir a augmenté, chaque fois plus près du gouffre… Il n'a pas quitté une seule seconde mon regard, sondant mes désirs et y répondant sur l'instant… Je crois avoir pensé que le corps des femmes était peut-être un mystère pour bien des hommes, mais pas pour Ronald Weasley… Et j'ai fini par tomber dans un brouillard cotonneux, loin, très loin…

Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, Ron était allongé sur mon sein, jouant distraitement avec une mèche de mes cheveux… Il a repris son souffle doucement tandis que le mien revenait aussi…

Je sais ce que vous vous demandez… Et je vais vous répondre… Jamais je n'avais crié… Jusqu'à présent l'orgasme était demeuré un mystère pour moi… Ron avait trouvé en une fois ce qu'Harry avait cherché en vain pendant des années…

Alors, oui, j'ai aimé… Oui, j'ai éprouvé plus de plaisir qu'avec mon mari… Oui, je voudrais recommencer encore et encore…

Je vous passerais les détails de cette semaine sous silence, mais je vous dirais seulement que j'ai appris de Ron toutes les audaces de mon corps.

Et Harry est rentré… Ron avait préféré partir avant… Je le comprends, mais moi, je devais attendre son retour… Il n'a rien dit de particulier, juste un 'J'espère que tu as passé une bonne semaine ma chérie'.

Je n'ai pu répondre qu'un 'oui' à peine audible, le ventre noué par la honte…

Le mois suivant, nous avons guetté tous les deux… Mais une fois de plus, nos espoirs ont été déçus… Je n'étais pas enceinte…

Je crois que c'est à partir de là que tout à commencer à se dérégler… Harry m'a harcelé de questions, rongé par la jalousie…

« Où… Quand… Comment… Combien de fois… Dans quelles positions… ? »

C'était insupportable, mais la question qui m'a fait me haïr, ce fut celle-ci :

« Et avec lui, c'était mieux qu'avec moi ?... Est-ce que tu as aimé ? »

Je crois que c'est la culpabilité qui m'a fait me tourner vers Ron… Le réconfort trouver dans ses bras m'aidait à supporter la jalousie de Harry, mais salissait à chaque fois plus l'image que j'avais de moi-même…

Et puis c'est arrivé… Je suis tombée enceinte… J'ai longtemps réfléchi… L'occasion unique d'avoir un enfant… Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ce cadeau du destin… Alors j'ai attendu le plus longtemps possible, en accord avec Ron, avant de le dire à Harry…

Il n'a pas supporté d'apprendre que je continuais à le tromper… L'enfant ne comptait pas… Seul un désir de vengeance l'animait… Il m'a traînée avec lui jusque chez Ron… Ils ne se sont pas expliqués… Il n'y avait rien à dire… Ron a encaissé sans broncher les coups de poings de Harry… Quand j'ai voulu le stopper, Harry a frappé encore plus violemment Ron… Et il s'est calmé aussi vite que la violence avait été soudaine…

« C'est terminé Herm'… ione… »

Il s'était repris… Mon prénom en entier…

« Prends-la Ron, elle et l'enfant sont à toi… »

Un vulgaire objet… Voilà ce que j'étais devenue pour l'homme que j'avais aimé… Il est parti sans se retourner, et je me suis effondrée en pleurs dans les bras de Ron… Il a su me rassurer…

Et la douleur n'a pas duré… J'ai enfin vu la lumière sur les sentiments qui me poussaient dans ses bras…

-oOo-

Mon bébé est sur mes genoux, les papiers du divorce dans ma main… Ron me tend une plume avec un sourire et me prend des bras son rouquin de fils… Je lui rends tendrement son sourire…

J'ai trahi mon mari… Je l'ai trompé avec son meilleur ami… Je jure que je ne l'ai pas voulu…

Mais je ne regrette rien… J'aime ma vie comme Merlin a décidé qu'elle soit… Je n'en voudrais pas une autre… Pas quand l'homme qui m'aime autant que je l'aime est le père de mon fils…

* * *

_Voilà, terminé ! Alors une petite (ou même une grosse !) review pour me donner votre avis ? (si si, ça me ferait très plaisir !)_

_Bisous, Syan_


End file.
